


In the Shadows

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Dark!Jack, Dark!Jamie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion, Older!Jamie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, dubcon, oh shit there's a lot of kinks, there's probably more I've forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Jamie and Dark!Jack get kinky. That's it. Literally. Jack and Jamie are locked in a room to resolve their differences and the fighting gets exceptionally kinky. No seriously I'm not kidding, that was the whole prompt. All of it.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

At first he hated Pitch's second Prince, the boy with the laughing face and shepherd's crook who was all cold and angles and not afraid of anything. They had turned room after room to hard-frosted rubble, until their King tired of Jokul- for the was the new Prince's name- laughing as he froze stone so fast it shattered.

The walls and floor of their temporary prison were made of Nightmare Sand so fine it felt like liquid silk, but even when Jokul threw his staff like a spear or embedded shards of ice in the wall, they didn't sink more than an arm's length into the substance. Both Prince's weapons were dropped in their fighting and consumed by the floor, and so the pair of teens began to fight with their bare hands. First Jokul had the upper hand, then Jamie- for that was what the king called his first Prince when he was pleased- grappled his companion to the floor. Jokul's face was already swelling up, and shadows dripped from Jamie's broken nose to splatter on paper-white skin.

They rolled over several times, punching and scratching and biting, and then Jamie got his forearm up against Jokul's neck and ripped away the second Prince's pants and underwear. They had been made of shadows and silken sand, just as Jamie's were, and while Jokul clawed at his arm he tugged down his own trousers. Jokul hissed and spat, but when Jamie took him he moaned and screamed and cursed everything under the Night's wide cloak.

Jamie pulled away with his shirt and jacket in ribbons, black blood oozing from long breaks in his skin where Jokul's ice-tipped nails had torn through. "I don't know why Master made you a Prince." he sneered, grabbing Jokul's face in one hand and palming himself with the other. "You're nothing more than a filthy whore."

Jokul grinned, showing pointed teeth. "And you're a rapist, so that makes us two monsters in the dark doesn't it?"

Jamie grinned wickedly and bit at Jokul' neck, sinking his teeth in until he tasted brackish, rot-tainted blood. He sucked in the taste of shadows trapped inside a body which could not die, and an idea flitted through his mind. His gold eyes glinted, and in a flash Jokul had his own briefs stuffed down his throat with only a strip of Jamie's shirt to pull them out with. Pressing Jokul down, the Prince left a string of bloody hickeys from Jokul's jawline all the way down both shoulders.

Jokul thrashed, lacking the oxygen to moan or scream but unable to die or pass out, and Jamie kept his hands pinned with ease. He could not command the Nightmare Sand, or they would've been out already, but shadows kept those clawed hands running up and down his back. Their cocks brushed together irregularly, and Jamie kept a hand dug into Jokul's thigh to keep him from moving.

"That's it." he crooned, lapping blood from the last hickey on the left of Jokul's neck. "You're so hard. I bet you really want it don't you?"

Jokul managed a weak moan, nodding enthusiastically.

Jamie grinned, pulling away and dragging Jack onto his knees. "Blow me so good I get hard again, and maybe then I'll help you."

Jokul gave his a sceptical look, and Jamie picked up a second strand of his shirt. Tying it to the first, which dangled like a piece of drool from Jokul's lips, the Prince affixed it to the paler boy's hair. "There, now we can still retrieve it later."

Jokul rolled his eyes and Jamie focused hard, conjuring up a ring gag. "I could add this, or you could do this of your own free will."

Jokul gave him a look which clearly said _You're kidding, right?_

Jamie sneered, "Blow me and swallow, or I'll put this on you anyways."

Jokul held up his hands and laid down slowly. Jamie could see each muscle as it tensed and relaxed, and then without preamble Jokul was demonstrating his utter lack of a gag reflex. Jamie moaned, grabbing the near-skeletal teen's jet black hair and tugging on it. Jokul responded by swallowing, and Jamie came with a low moan.

The stimulation continued, however, and Jamie could feel that Jokul's spit was mixing with his seed and quite effectively stopping up the slender boy's airway. The slight downside was that it meant Jokul was drooling uncontrollably, a mixture of stringy grey spittle and oily black cum, but as Jamie grew hard again he pulled Jokul roughly away and scooped out a handful of the vile concoction. Lathering it on his own length, he smirked at Jokul. "This will hurt."

Jokul grinned, and Jamie didn't have to be a lip-reader to tell his companion had said bring it on.

He took his sweet time untying the second strip, leaving the first piece stuck to Jokul's spittle and cum-streaked chin. Then he inserted a single finger, and when Jokul ground down on that he flipped the spirit over and added a second. Three, and then four, and Jokul was rocking back and forth as Jamie scissored. On a whim Jamie reached into his back pocket and pulled out his backup dagger's case. The weapon itself had been lost, but its holder was still present. The varnished wood was rounded, with large lumps on it, and when Jamie pressed it to Jokul's entrance the teen's body readily accepted it.

Jamie grinned and positioned himself against the tail end of the case, pushing slowly but steadily in. Jokul arched up, and Jamie slapped away a hand which the teen was bringing towards his dripping cock. "Whores don't get to touch themselves." he panted, pressing himself as far in as he could. The case felt fairly tightly wedged in there, and judging by Jokul's writing it was either extremely pleasurable or extremely uncomfortable.

Pulling out, he flipped Jokul over and hooked the smaller boy's legs over his shoulders. "If I removed the gag and you scream, I will make another ring gag and fuck your face."

Jokul's eyes glinted, and Jamie grabbed the strip of cloth. A tug, and he felt resistance. A lot of resistance. The second and third tugs produced similar results,and on the fourth try Jamie yanked with all his might. There was a ripping sound, and Jokul cried out as the last dregs of semen and saliva came out with their blood-coated plug.

Jamie grinned. "There, now if you scream I get to fuck your face."

Jokul set his face determinedly. "I doubt you could make me."

Jamie grinned at the restrained moan. "Does that case feel good?"

Jokul gasped and Jamie's tip probed his entrance. "Y-yes." he moaned, hips bucking into Jamie's firm, restraining hand.

"Do I need to make a cock ring out of my ruined shirt, or will you be good and only come when you're told?"

Jokul shifted his hips slightly, probably trying to manuever the case, and Jamie grinned. The strip which had been tied to his gag was wrapped tightly around Jokul's cock near the base, tight enough that the spirit cried out quietly in pain, and Jamie placed himself back at Jokul's entrance. Not bothering to lube up, he pushed quickly in. Jokul gave a quiet moan of pain, and Jamie hissed at the tightness which enveloped most of his shaft. The wood was smooth against his tip, and as he began to rock his breathing quickly turned to panting and then gasping.

Before he came, however, he pulled out and grinned wickedly. Pulling his boxers down around his ankles, he threaded Jokul's legs through his own and straddled the other Prince's hips as he began to loosen himself up with shadows. "They're not very large." he said conversationally as three oily shadows stretched and lubricated him. "But with you I doubt I need them to be."

Jokul made an offended sound, but before he could complain Jamie was riding him hard. Jamie moaned, legs shuddering, but he rocked himself up and down the slighter teen's shaft until both of them were sweaty, moaning wrecks just moments away from completion. Jokul shifted his hips again to get the case into an even better spot, and inadvertently hit Jamie's prostate. The Prince gasped and his hips began moving jerkily, aided by Jokul's hands on his hips.

Jamie panted hard, a breathy moan drawn from the back of his throat as he came hot all over Jokul's stomach and chest. His orgasm triggered Jokul's, and though he tried to pull away firm hands latched onto his hips, icy claws making twin sets of bloody marks. When Jokul finally stilled, Jamie pulled himself away and collapsed on his back, their legs still tangled.

"You know, you'll have to wear those underpants." he said after a quiet while.

Jokul growled at him. "I hate you."

Jamie laughed and grabbed his pants, disentangling himself from the slighter Prince so he could dress. "I hate you too, Jokul."

Pulling back, Jamie clocked Jokul's undamaged eye as the other teen stood.

The bony spirit scowled, but Jamie winked. "Next time you wanna do this, just clock me one on my right eye."

Jokul paused, then grinned wide and slugged Jamie in the arm. "Next time, you're the one with the gag."

"Only if you beat me in a fight first." Jamie sing-songed, winking playfully. "Might wanna get practicing with those shadows."

Jokul smirked, and Jamie yelped as something pinched his ass. "I'll bring the toys." Jokul assured him. "You just gotta show up."

Jamie nodded, and the two clasped hands. "Truce?"

Jokul's yellow irises gleamed with mischief, and Jamie had a fleeting thought that he was quite glad they'd not destroyed the sparring room. "Truce."

There was a rumble, and the ever-shifting Nightmare Sand which had made their box safe stilled and fell. Their weapons rose to the surface, and Jokul made a face when Jamie picked up his dagger.

"It's still-"

"Yep." the wiry spirit answered blithely. "You can get it out next time."

Jamie blushed, tucking the knife carefully into his pocket, and Jokul laughed as the sand began to drain away. A square became visible in the middle of the floor, and Jamie facepalmed. "It was a trap door." he grumbled. "No wonder we couldn't find it."

Robbed of the enchantment which had kept it safe and comfortable, the Nightmare Sand was coarse and itchy against Jamie's back and clung like scabs to the marks of Jokul's nails. Pulling himself up, he helped Jokul to his feet and they started towards the main chamber. They had to apologise for their behaviour and promise never to do it again on pain of being staked out in the desert in summer.

Pitch raised an eyebrow as his two teenage Princes staggered into the main room of his Realm. He hadn't been sure of what would happen when he locked them in the old leaden cage together, but if he'd had to guess, Sex would've been the furthest thing from his mind.

Smiling internally, he watched as they walked along with an easy camaraderie. His voice when they stopped and bowed in front of him was perfectly neutral. "You have resolved you differences?"

"Yes, my King." they chorused.

Pitch allowed himself a small smile. "Then you are dismissed. You may return to sparring, if you like, but only in the designated room."

Both of his Princes bowed again, and he made a shooing motion with his hand to tell them they were dismissed. He could sense Jokul's disappearance, but paid it no undue worry. His boys were tethered to him, and should one or both of them ever try to run away he could easily draw them back in like fish on a hook. Sure enough, Jokul came back to his room an hour later, and Pitch headed off towards the library. His boys were safe and happy, Fear was at a normal level in the world, and he had a hot date with an underworld goddess set in two days. All in all, Pitch Black felt quite content.


End file.
